


Troublemaker

by nuitnoire



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, Emotional, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuitnoire/pseuds/nuitnoire
Summary: AU, where Chas is the Queen of England and the Dingles, are all royals. Aaron, the heir to the throne, is a trouble maker. At the age of 8, his mother secretly disowned him and kicked him out. He then moved in with his strange, messed up father for 8 years until he eventually kicked Aaron out as well. 12 years later, Aaron is on the eve of his 24th birthday and no one has heard from him in 7 years and his mom hasn’t seen him in 12. Chas has developed stage four breast cancer and is desperately trying to find her son with the time she has left with the help of an unwanted guest, Robert.





	1. Nothing to do with Me!

“Chas, please! It’s been two months you have to find him. He deserves to know.” I hear Diane plead, everything is so foggy I can’t really remember Diane even coming in, or her step-son, Prince Robert.

“Diane, love, I’ve tried! I’ve had people search for him day and night for the past seven years ever since Gordon told me he was missing. You don’t think I’m trin’. I don’t know what to do.” I look from Diane to Robert back to Diane. I see their soft faces.

The Sugden’s were one of the only allies we have, not forgetting the Bartons. Diane, also my best friend, took over as Duchess when Jack died, Robert wasn’t mature enough, sweet Victoria was too young, and poor Andrew wasn’t related by blood and therefore was seen as a bastard to the people, though no one deserved the crown more than he did.

“Have you tried broadcasting it on the telly?” Robert’s snarky voice rang out. I looked at him in bafflement “Your majesty,” he quickly added.

“No, I haven’t, and I’m not doing so. I don’t need the attention and the media finding out about what truly happened between my son, his dad, and I.” I say “It’s been 12 years since I’ve seen my son. I need to find him more than ever...” I say and I look down

“What have the doctors said?” Diane hesitantly asks

“Nothing good, my cancer is spreading and they made me make my final arrangements in case anything happens.” I take a large sip of wine.

“Well, I don’t think drinking is going to solve any of your problems.” I hear Robert mumble, Diane looks at him in horror.

“I thought the doctors said you had 8 months to a year,” Diane says pulling a chair from the dining room table out and sits down. Robert moves directly behind her and places his hand at the top of the chair.

“They did say that, but these are all precautions,” I say and I wave a maid down to grab some more wine. I raise my glass and tilt it forward a little gesturing if Diane or Robert would like one. Diane shakes her head no and I just shrug.

Robert clears his throat, “Wh-Why do you need to find Aaron so badly, may I ask?” he says

“Because he’s the only legitimate heir to the throne. He has a half-sister but she has no blood-relation to the Dingles. And no one wants to see this place run by Cain, now do we?” I say

“Last I checked he was an awful child, always running about, making your life and everyone else miserable,” Diane said

“HE was. But that’s the thing, it was in the past and he may have changed.” I said, “Well, I don’t want to keep you all day, you should be off and tend to your business.” I say trying nicely to get rid of them. I watch them both nod their heads and slowly leave. I look around and again I”m alone. I sigh take another sip of wine and stand up very slowly and make my way back to my chambers. 

* * *

 

Robert

He didn’t want to accompany Diane to visit Chastity. The Dingles were..indescribable. But Diane was making him go to see what a good and fair leader would do. Both the Dingle's and Sugden's have wanted to merge their families lines. I think Diane wants Victoria to marry Aaron, when they find him, to keep the unity and peace between both families. As she said, there won’t be peace forever. As we view the castle, Diane finally speaks;

“Robert, my dear, please if anything don’t be yourself today. Okay? Chas, she doesn’t need your sarcasm today. I’m bringing you along so you see what a friendship to another royal family looks like. You seem to only care about the money and the power. That’s not what I taught you pet.” She pauses and looks at me and I nod “Do you remember Aaron?” She asks me

Oh good, another lecture of what I’m supposed to do and how I’m supposed to act, great. Aaron, does she mean the missing the son of Chas. He’s been missing for more than a decade.

“Right, isn’t he the missing Prince, no one has been able to find him,” I say to Diane as we're nearing the castle.

“Correct, while many people don’t know this but Chas chucked him out first. Aaron was an awful as a child could get so she disowned him. Only a small group of people knew and when he moved in with his dad they chalked him up as missing. Until his dad, that wicked man kicked Aaron out as well. Then he actually did go missing. He was 15, Robert and no one has seen him since.”

What did Aaron do that was so bad? And why was Diane telling me this it is no of my concern!

“So, what does this have to do with me?” I asked

“Well, Robert, not everything has to do with you. You are going to be Duke of Emmerdale and rule in my stead soon enough and you have to learn these things. Chas and the rest of the Dingles are close allies even if you don’t like them. Everyone else knows this information but you. Now, let's go in have a chat with Chas and be on our way. Tomorrow, you’ll come here alone and try to convince this woman to reach out somehow and try to bring Aaron home on his own accord.” Diane opened her side of the door and walked away without another word.

\--  
“Well that was a bust, she hasn’t found any news or evidence.” I say to Diane “What am I supposed to do now? Why didn’t you tell me that Chas was sick? Why hasn’t she told the public yet?” I ask

“That’s all something for another day, my dear. Now, tomorrow go talk to her. Maybe see if you can get her on camera. Use that charm that I know you’re so good at.” Diane said and with that, we both get back in the black limousine and head off back to our own estate.

"Talk to her, alone? You must be joking?" I say with half a mind to never to the castle. Diane stops in her track and looks at me and crosses her arm.

"Don't you take that tone with me Mr and I'm not asking, I'm telling," Diane concluded and got in the car.


	2. Royal Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes back to talk to Chas about Aaron and her disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters of this story will be short. Once Aaron returns the chapters do get longer.

_Beep-beep-beep_ \- I slam my hand down on my alarm to my left. I look over and it reads 06:15 --to early-- I place my head back on my pillow and look up at the ceiling. I have to go see the Queen again today. What a please, she hates me. I didn’t do anything wrong but she hates me just like the rest of the Dingle clan. I sit up and look around thinking about what I want to do. I stand up and take in the morning. My room is small compared to the rest of the rooms. I have a wardrobe, a window seat with a small red chair, a bathroom, and a walk-in closet. Andy’s room is about twice the size of mine. I think this was dad’s way of saying, screw-you Robert. Victoria's room is beside the garden and fountains in the courtyard. Victoria was father's favorite of the two us. Father placed my room in the furthest reaches of the castle, next to the servants' courters. Just another reminder from father that he viewed me as a servant or worst. 

I walk to the bathroom and remove my pajamas and turn the water on. I stand for a moment and breath. I see my reflection in the mirror above the sink. The circles beneath my eyes have grown since I lasted checked. I move to the shower and stand there and let the water run all over my body. 15 minutes pass just letting the water revive me. I hop out of the shower and put on a fresh set of clothes and head downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast with Victoria and Adam. I’ve never really seen much in Adam. He too is a Duke but he acts like a farmer, getting his hands dirty, just like Andy. I enter the hall and the see the two of them laughing, Victoria always likes to sit at the head of the table ever since she was little, and Adam sits at her right. I walk to the seat across from Adam and pull it out and sit in it.

“Good morning,” I say looking at them both.

“Oh, Robert you’ve got to hear the news. Adam and I have chosen a wedding date!” Victoria beamed

“Goodie,” I say “And when would that be,” I say with my usual tone of uninterest.

“Don’t have a go, but, we were thinking of November 16th,” she said looking intently at me.

“November? 16th...but that’s...that’s the day mum died.” I said trying to run the word’s through my head again.

“I know, we both think it would be good to remember and honour mum and also have a good anniversary too.” She said, “Are you okay with that?”

“Uh-yeah, that’s, that’s fine.” I looked at the food and put a few pieces of bacon and a slice of toast of my plate. I grabbed the coffee and steadily poured it into my cup. 5 months. My own sister was getting married in five months. On the day mum died. Mum I thought, it's what she would have wanted. Her youngest to be happy no matter what. So it's what I want too. For her to be happy. Always. I look at her and see how innocent the both of them are, so young and in love. Both of them haven’t really dealt with the hardship of the world. Victoria is like the sun. She shines and attracts people to her. She's warm, kind, and radiant. I see her laughing and I know that, though I don't like Adam, he makes her happy. 

“Brilliant!” She said taking a bite out of her toast. "You really don't mind?" She looks at me. 

"Vic, as long as you're happy." I pause for a second, "I'm happy."

"Oh Rob, you big sob." She smiles and continues to eat her breakfast. 

We stay down here for about an hour talking about nothing and what we were planning for the day. The days I get to spend with Victoria are my favorite. There’s no pressure to be anyone but myself. There's no talk about anything legal or royal. It's what I love about Victoria. I excuse myself and head back to my room. It is now 08:30. I sit on my bed and take my phone out of my pocket.

Yesterday night I wrote a letter to Aaron, telling him everything that was happening. Now I just got to find a way of getting it to him. I dial a familiar number and hear the phone ring. The phone stops ringing and I hear a breath on the other line, “Dan, I’ve got a job for. There’s a man named Aaron Dingle, the police stopped looked for him a long time ago. I think they think he might have died or been abducted. I'm not sure that he's alive but I need you to find him if he is. When you do, I need you to deliver a letter for me. Stop by the house and pick it up. Once you find and deliver the letter give me a call and I can wire you the money.” I hear him breathe and hit the dial pad. One hit means yes, two hits on the dial pad means no and three means he’ll think about it. “Thank you.” And with that, I hang up. I look at my phone and make one more call. “Get the car ready I have to stop at the Dingles today at 10,” I say and hang up. What an awful day it is going to be. I pace for a few moments and think of things I’m going to say to Chastity, which at the moment was nothing. Nothing. I never knew her son like Diane did, I didn’t know Gordon as Diane did. I don’t speak to the Queen as Diane does. She’s the perfect political women, smart but kind. I pat my pockets to check my phone is there and I make my way downstairs. I grab my coat and see the car outside. I take a breath in and a breath out. I feel as though I’ve blacked out. I’m already at Windsor castle. I get out of the car and walk slowly to the front door. I knock hard and loud and the doorman answers the door.

“Prince Robert, may I take your coat.” He said

“No that won’t be necessary, is Queen Chastity here,” I say

“Yes, I am.” She walks by “And I hate the name Chastity if you’re going to be hanging about please just call me Chas.” she said continuing to walk without even looking at me. Strike one. “What do you want _Prince_ Robert?” Ouch. Emphasizing Prince, I’m really not doing well here.

“I came in Diane’s place to talk about making your cancer public knowledge,” I say smoothly

“And why in god’s name would I do that?” She looks at me. I didn’t realize that we were already in the living room. She takes a seat of the chair and I go across from here to the sofa.

“Diane and I were thinking that if you broadcast your illness on the telly because you’ll have too at some point or another, it will more likely reach Aaron wherever he is and more likely than not bring him back home,” I say I look down at my hands quick at back up again. Chas is such an unpredictable woman, feisty, and always see through the bullshit. “

Say I were to do this, when would it happen?” she looked at me, she had obviously already had been thinking about doing this before I had brought it up.

“One week. It gives you time to mentally prepare yourself, your staff, the interviewer and the media. I had a maid bring your schedule to me after yesterday’s meeting and that is the first day you do not have meetings.” I say confidently

“Very well prepared Robert,” She says sarcastically “If that’s all, I’m going to go back to my chambers and finish revising negotiations,” she says and hastily gets up and leaves. I sit there for a second processing everything that happened. That was too easy, well easier than expected. She didn’t put up a fight or anything, she sat there and listened. Something didn’t feel right about it.

Two Days Later:

 _Phone ringing loudly_ “Hello,” I say groggily one dial on a phone has been pushed “You’ve found him!” I say and another beep goes off. I look at the clock, it reads 03:43. “This couldn’t have waited until the morning?” Two beeps go off. “Alright, come in a half an hour to pick up your cash.” A beep goes off and I close my phone and look at the sky, it’s still pitch black. I get up and take a shower. That was fast, he truly was the best at his job. I finish taking a shower and change and walk to my wardrobe. I pull the second drawer out and take all my folded clothes and place them on my bed. I feel for the latch I had put in such a long time ago and feel it click. The board of the second drawer pops and I remove it. Sitting in it is a pile of cash I have just for things like this. I take three stacks out of the many and place them in a bag. This was much more than he received the last time so there shouldn’t be any complaining.

I walk down towards the front entrance. The entire place is empty as everyone is still sleeping. It’s darker than normal, only the small torches on the wall keep the path illuminated. An old touch of my mother’s. She said she didn’t want to replace them with light bulbs because we would forget where we came from. She loved them. I love them as my father hated them. The natural lighting made her feel calm in a world as she put it controlled by technological advances. My footsteps echo down the large grand staircase and my shadow is only slightly plastered on the wall. I hear a car rolling up on the dirt. I know it’s Dan. I open the door and see him sitting patiently in his black, four-door sedan. I walk around to the passenger door and pull out two envelopes. 

“Great work on finding him so quickly,” I say and hand him the letter written for Aaron and the money for Dan. He accepts the envelopes and nods. He brings his hand towards his mouth and signs the phrase “thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I look forward to our next business transaction.” I get out the car and back inside. My bed is beckoning me. Once I’m in my room, I immediately fall onto my bed and go back to sleep and to dream of all things a Duke should dream off.

* * *

 

It's 06:15 again. I wake up one minute before my alarm goes off.  Typical. I turn off hit the button atop my clock before it rings its annoying tune. I lay in bed and look up at the ceiling. Months ago I had an artist come in and paint The Landscape with the Fall of Icarus. The artist was exceptional at the recreation of masterworks. Some would call it fraud, some would call it art. I call it beauty. I could get lost in this painting which is what I was doing now. Hours could be passing by but still, I stare at the paintings avoiding all the work I needed to do for the day. I take my eyes of the painting and back onto the clock and surprisingly only an hour has gone by. I finally get up and go to the window seat and look out the window. I see the people minding their own business gardening and getting work done. The autumn dahlias are in full bloom surrounded by bright tawny king’s. I hear a small knock on the door. 

“Come in,” I say.

“Sir, Madam Diane is calling for you,” a small, brunette haired servant says

"Thank you,” I say and stand to get dressed.

I change into one of my casual navy blue suits and head to the terrace. The castle is now full of life and shining with the morning sun. I see Diane with a cup of tea and a small stack of crisp papers.

“Ah, Robert. Take a seat,” shes without turning to look at me. “I presume the meeting with Chas went exceptionally.”

“Well, actually it did.” I say with a small, fake smile. “She’s agreed to broadcast in about a week. Today, I will start drafting her broadcast and make all the arrangements necessary.”

“Sounds lovely. I’m glad everything went well,” she smiles wide and takes a small sip of tea. There’s something suspicious in her eyes.

“You had already talked with Chas about the broadcast. Then why did you have me talk to her about it?” 

“It will soon be your responsibility. You needed the practice. I just softened her up to the idea you were the one to convince her.” She smiles once again and takes her leave. I sit for a bit but soon go to my study to start on a series of phone calls.

 


	3. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets with Chas a week later to help her practice and be present for her broadcast on BBC One.

One week... It had been one week since he had paid that guy off. He had gotten the letter to Aaron or maybe he didn’t. Chas was scheduled to broadcast in 2 days. Just in case the letter never did reach Aaron or it reached the wrong Aaron. If Aaron was still alive he would be hearing the broadcast or hearing the news from another source. For a man, he didn’t know he spending a lot of his energy finding him. Curse Diane. His morning went as most of his went. Wake up at the annoying clamoring of his alarm clock and stare at his painting for a few moments. Today was slightly different as he would have to meet Chas in the very early morning to practice. Regrettably, that meant the whole Dingle clan would be present to support Chas. The family that did not like him. 

“Robert, you nearly ready in there?” Victoria shouts through my door. She and Adam are also going to be present as Adam is very close to the Dingles. 

“Ya, Vic. Give us a minute. I’ll meet ya in the car.”  I hear her footsteps fade away down the hallway and exhale. Am I ready? Probably not. I put my coat on and walk down to the car. I open the back door to the long black, limo. I see Diane on the left side and Vic and Adam on the other. I go inside and sit next to Diane. The engine purrs on and we start to move. It’s silent the entire drive to the Dingles. 

The palace is more busy than normal. There are cars parked along the entire gravel road that leads up to the entrance. All the other Dingles I presume.  Our car comes to a halt and we all shuffle out. We make our way to the grand double doors and upon entrance, the place is bursting with life. All the Dingles are scattered about yelling atop each other. There are children running all over and a mix of screaming and laughing. In all, it was total chaos but that was just another word for the Dingle family. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what ya think you’re doing?” Robert heard and turned his head to see Cain taking a large bottle of alcohol, looks like whiskey, out of Noah’s hand. “Don’t let your mum see ya skiving off with this stuff. She’ll go mental” Cain takes the bottle and places it on a table nearby. He walks towards our cluster of people in the foyer. “Ahh, the Sugdens. Just the people I want to see today.” 

“Likewise,” my voice breaks through the noise. 

“Robert, couldn't see you behind all the bullshit. Glad you could make it.” And with that, he walks off. 

“Alright. Glad that’s out of the way. I’m going to go find Chas.” I say and break off from the chain. I walk through the crowded house and see some familiar faces but none that look like Chas. I do however find Lisa.

“Lisa, have you seen Chas anywhere about?”

“Oh yes dear, she’s up in her room.” 

“Thanks,” I tell her and proceed further into the palace. I make my way up the stairs and to Chas’ room. I knock on the closed  wooden doors and here a small voice says “come in.”

“Hiya Chas. Sorry to bother ya but I was wondering if we could practice your speech?” I try to be as professional and kind as possible. I walk further into her room and see her sitting on a small cushion chair with her knees to her chest. She’s still her baby pink robes and messy hair.

“Ya, alright. I’ve changed a few things on the speech ya wrote. Made it shorter. You have a lot of words to say but I don’t.” She gets up from her chair and proceeds to her desk where her speech is laid out on the table. “I hope you know I take no pleasure in doing this with ya. Let’s just get this over with okay.” Again with the cold demeanor. 

“I understand.” I follow her to her desk and sit down on a chair next to it. I look at her a moment and pause. “Why do ya hate me so much?” It kind of slips out of my mouth. I look down at my feet knowing immediately that I misspoke.

“You’ve got some nerve. Ya know that?” She looks at and I nod my head. “I don’t necessarily hate ya, I just don’t like ya. We have a saying for ya. Ya know? Smug Sugden. Cain sometimes likes to call ya Smugden.” She smiles at that. “Now, let's get to this stupid speech.”

“That’s fair,” I say and sit back happy that her family doesn’t hate they just don’t like me. “Let’s give this speech ago.”

“ _ Greetings follow people of Britain and around the world, _

_ Many of you are aware that almost twelve years ago my son, Aaron Dingle went missing. Everyday has been a struggle knowing where my baby boy is. Since the day he disappeared we haven’t stopped looking for him. In the past year, I have put double the effort to find him. It’s more important now more than ever.    _

_ Unfortunately, last year, I started to fall ill. I was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer. It was told to me that the cancer has metastasized. For those unaware of this terminology, it means that the cancer has spread from my breasts through to the rest of my body. This means that I will inevitably pass from this life that I have given. _

_ I am grateful for the support of my friends and loved ones. It warms my heart to be surrounded by all of these kindred spirits.  I want to especially thank my brother, Cain, who has been by side through this entire process.   _

_ Through all this pain, I am happy to announce that we are partnering with Breast Cancer Now to help further the research more on this cancer. _

_ Aaron, my son, if you can hear this I ask you to come now more than ever.  _

_ Thank you.”  _

“I thought when you said you made it shorter you meant a paragraph or so not the whole speech,” I say baffled at how short and to the point she was.

“As I said, I don’t have much to say. There are things that I don’t want to say as well.” 

“Well, I’d ask you to reconsider but I don’t think that you would.” 

“Smart lad. Now, I’m going to go get changed so that I may address the public.” she stands and turns to her closet and I get up and leave. I reenter the chaos of the family and look for Diane or Vic but they are nowhere to be found. I walk aimlessly around until I spot Adam all alone drinking a beer. I sit down next to him and wait until Chas is ready. 

Chas descends down the stairs in a crisp blue suit. Once she reaches the bottom of the stairs, the palace silences. “Alright, let’s get this over will.” At that, everyone scatters to get their coats and gloves and leave. 

We pass in front of Buckingham Palace and see the large silver gates and the all the reporters and people behind them. We drive around them and head to the side of the castle that is blocked off. Once we enter the castle we all walk from the side to the front. Chas will make her address in the front of the Buckingham palace with the rest of the Dingles behind her to support her. We have twenty minutes till she walks and everyone is getting set. I make my way over to Chas and Diane.

“Um, I would just like to good luck,” I say as awkward as it is. 

“Thank you,” She says and walks towards the front door. 

I look towards Diane and see the tentative look on her face. “You know once she makes her speech there will be Aaron’s lining up the block.” 

“I know. I think that’s why she’s been postponing her speech,” she says 

I see the large door open and the flashing of the camera starts. She walks slowly down to the podium that has been set up for her and she waits for the rest of us to follow her. Once we are all in place, she starts her speech. 


	4. So Sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron receives a letter informing him about this mother and decided to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the army, so I apologize!

0430

Same time as always. I pick myself out of my bed and walk straight to the shower room for a short wash. The hot water pours down my face, washing away the sleep that consumes my eyes. I walk back into my quarters and put my uniform on. Everything is on perfectly, my pants straight over my boots, my jacket with all my medals and rank exactly where they needed to be. I grab my hat and head down to my first unit’s quarters.

“ATTENTION. GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY SLUMS. REPORT TO THE FIELD AT 0600 FOR TRAINING.” I yell turn around and walk across the hall into the 2nd unit and yell the same thing. I do this about five more times until I’ve woken what seems to be the entire building. After that is done I walk down to the Major-General’s office put my cap on and go straight into attention.

“Sir.” I say “You called for me?”

“Lieutenant Colonel, at ease.” He says as he eyes the chair and I sit down and remove my hat fold it and place it in my lap. “Aaron,” he begins I know it’s going to be serious he almost never uses my name. “Aaron, when you came to the military you were a boy running from who he was. You’ve grown into an excellent man and leader.” What was he saying? It sounded like a goodbye. “I’ve tried to teach you everything that I could with the time that we’ve had. I knew that from the moment you walked into this building you were special, you had a special kind of determination. I knew when you said you were Aaron Dingle that one day you would be called back to your duty. Now, you will be not only a brilliant military strategist but smart and kind ruler for this country.” he said

“Sir, I don’t understand why ya' telling me all this. I’m not planning on leaving. You know I never wanted to be a Prince or even King” I say looking at him.

“I know, Aaron, I know. And if you didn’t have a duty to this country I wouldn’t be doing this. We have gotten word from an outside source that your mum is ill. She has developed cancer.” He didn’t pause to give Aaron a moment he kept going. “About two weeks ago you received mail from an anonymous writer but we decided not to give it yo-.”  


“My mum has cancer?” Was all I could let out. Not that he had been withholding information from me. 

“Yes, Aaron, she has cancer. Now, in the letter, the person said she had been looking for you for a long time and that it was time for you to go back. We didn’t take it seriously. Anyone could have figured out who you were and could have been writing to you. It was wasn’t until a few days ago your mum broadcasted on the news that she had fallen ill. I am sorry to say this but you have been pulled from active duty and will be sent back home to rule England in her stead.” He didn't look sorry at all. "We've spent the last few days processing your departure." He hands me an opened envelope. "Inside you'll find the letter that was sent to you and a CD with your mother's broadcast. 

I looked at him processing all this information. I hated that place. It was filled with liars and cheats. No one cared about anyone in the castle. It was toxic.

“Effective when?” I say

“Immediately. Pack your belongings, tell the men why you’re leaving and board the train at 1100.” He says looking down at the pile of paper as if I mean nothing to him.

“Wow, all of this is so sudden.” I stay seated, frozen I look down at my hands and back up. “Sir, the men don’t even know that I’m a Dingle, I took my father’s name,” I look at him with questioning eyes. 

“I guess that’ll be another thing you’ll have to tell your men,” he said looking at me.

I nod my head and stand up slowly and he stands with me. I salute and walk out. I walk slowly down the corridors of the base thinking about everything that I’ve learned and how it’s shaped me to be the man that I am today. When no one wanted me, the army needed me. They made me feel special. I walk past a wall of fallen soldiers and I see him. Jackson Walsh. I walk slowly to the photo and look at it. I take it all in and I feel the tears start to swell in my eyes. “Thank You” I whisper and walk away. It’s hardly 0800 and I’m back in my quarter and packing my belongings. I don’t have much. I didn’t really come here with much. I have about 5 uniforms each one corresponding to a different rank. I have a few photos of the guys and me and many photos of Jackson and I. I don’t own many “normal” looking clothes. It takes me about 20 minutes to gather my things. Everything fit into one bag, not surprising. I sit down at my desk one last time and open the letter. There are two things enclosed. A letter and a CD. I look at the letter first. 

_Dear Aaron,_

_You don't know me. My name is Robert Sugden and I'm an acquaintance of your mother. Recently, your mother has been diagnosed with stage four breast cancer. Unfortunately, the cancer has metastasized and spread through her body. Her doctors have informed her that she only has approximately eight months to a year to live. She hasn't stopped looking for you since the day you went missing and has only been looking harder since her diagnosis. She doesn't know that I'm writing or that I have found you. If you don't return, the crown will fall to Cain, your uncle. _

_I do hope this letter finds you._

_Duke of Emmerdale,_

_Robert Sugden_

 After reading the letter, I grab a pen, a piece of paper, and an envelope to write a letter of my own. 

_Dear mum,_

_It’s your son, Aaron. I know it’s been a very long time. 12 years to be exact. But, I would just like to give you a warning that I’m on my way back. I shall see you shortly._

_From,_

_Your son_

_Aaron_

Hopefully, that was alright. She needed to know I was on my way back to the castle but the writing seemed so distant and unemotional. I put the paper in the envelope and grab my laptop to look at the CD that was also in the envelope. Once the disk is inputted into the computer, a small black box pops up. There a play button on the bottom of the left corner. I press the bottom and the black screen maximizes to take over the full screen. I see my mum. Her face is smaller than it was before, paler. She starts to speak. 

" _Greetings follow people of Britain and around the world,_

_ Many of you are aware that almost twelve years ago my son, Aaron Dingle went missing. Every day has been a struggle knowing where my baby boy is. Since the day he disappeared we haven’t stopped looking for him. In the past year, I have put double the effort to find him. It’s more important now more than ever." _

I pause the video and feel a pit in the bottom of my stomach. I haven't seen her face in 12 years. She's changed so much since then. So much has changed since I left. I resume the video.  __

_ Unfortunately, last year, I started to fall ill. I was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer. It was told to me that the cancer has metastasized. For those unaware of this terminology, it means that the cancer has spread from my breasts through to the rest of my body. This means that I will inevitably pass from this life that I have given. _

I pause the video once more and wipe away the tears that were suddenly falling down my checks. I feel the salty wetness on my lips and the snot start to fall. Mum, mum is ill. Mum is not just ill. Mum is dying. I sit for feels like hours and think about all that I have missed. I forget that there is more to the video. I look back to the dark screen and waken my laptop to resume the video. 

_ I am grateful for the support of my friends and loved ones. It warms my heart to be surrounded by all of these kindred spirits.  I want to especially thank my brother, Cain, who has been by side through this entire process.   _

_ Through all this pain, I am happy to announce that we are partnering with Breast Cancer Now to help further the research more on this cancer.  _

_ Aaron, my son, if you can hear this I ask you to come now more than ever.  _

_ Thank you.” _

The screen turns black again. I shake away all the sadness from my bones and stand to go deliver the letter to my mum. I still need to address my men and say my goodbyes. I head to the main office. 

“I need you to get this to the Queen before I arrive.” I hand it to the nearest private that I see. He takes the paper and nods. I turn around and face the desk. I grab the mic that connects to the overhead speaker.

“ALL LANCER REGIMENT REPORT TO THE BASEMENT. ALL ROYAL LANCER REGIMENT REPORT TO THE BASEMENT.”

I take a deep breathe in and let it out. I step out of the office and walk towards the elevators to head to the basement. The basement is basically our auditorium and movie room. At the front of the room, there is a stage and a moveable podium, behind it is a white projector screen. I go and stand in front of the podium and wait for my regiment to fill up.  The whole auditorium can fit 1,000 men or so which is luck that I have just under. It takes a good 30 minutes for everyone to file in and find a seat and quite down. They all look at me with active eyes.

“Good morning. Uh, many of you may be wondering why I’ve called you down here. Effective immediately I will be moving back to London and you will have a new Lieutenant Colonel.” I clear my throat. “I don’t want you to hear this is from anyone but me, I just ask you all to hear me out. In the next couple of weeks you’ll be seeing my face on the TV screen and may have reporters calling you because my last name isn’t Livesy, it’s Dingle. You may have heard the that the Queen is sick and that is where I’ll be going, back home to help my mum. I may be, in the next couple of years, crowned king but I don’t want any of you to forget that what you do here is vital to Britain. I am so proud to have served with each and every one you and to call you comrades. I will be leaving on the earliest train but I will be making visits back to make sure you’re in good hands. That is all I have for you, you are relieved.” I look down at my hands and walk off the stage. Right away there are a group of men waiting for me shaking there heads. I smile knowing them, they were the first friends I had ever made here.

“You cheeky bastard!” I hear

“Oi, ditching us for some pompous fella are ya?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell us, ya sly dog!” I hear another

"Always knew you were too good for us!" more positive statements are being yelled at my direction. 

I laugh and shake my head and take a few moments to say my goodbyes before I go to my train. I walk down the halls and look around taking in my final moments. I don’t want to leave, this felt like my first true home that I’ve ever had but my duty comes first, as it always has.

* * *

The train ride isn’t long, I was stationed at Salisbury Plain which is about an hour and a half away from London and Windsor is only a few minutes away from the train station. They insisted that I be driven back by a personal vehicle but I denied all requests and decided to go by train and get a taxi for the rest of the way back to the castle. It's strange to think that my family was only typically an hour away. I remember my mother used to divide her time between Buckingham and Windsor, she was more keen on Windsor because less tourist would be there. I sit peacefully on the train observing the scenery outside of my window. I take a deep breath in and exhale, I know this is the last peace and quiet I am going to get for a while, nothing ever stays peaceful in that castle. I hear the overhead voice call out my destination and stand up. I straighten out my uniform and grab my bag and throw it over my shoulder. I walk towards and the exit and wait for the train to halt. I take a breathe in and look around, nobody here knows who I am; no one. The moment I step off this train it's going to change forever. Once I walk through the palace doors, my face will be everywhere. The long lost Prince found again, no one will ever forget my face. I breathe out and walk out of the train. It’s almost 10 miles from here to the Windsor palace and I decide instead of taking a taxi to walk; my mother hasn’t seen me in 12 years she can wait a little longer. As I walk through the trafficked streets I recognize the stores and memories, mostly bad, start to play in my head of when I was a child.

The miles go by and eventually I’m standing in front of the gates just looking at what used to be my home. So many bad memories, the fighting, the scandals, the secrets, and the lies. I think both my parents did me a favor by kicking me out because I found myself and lead a life with people who actually love--loved-- me. I push a button on the right side pillar to open the gate.

“Who is it?” A random butler asks

I push the button again and speak clearly “It’s Aaron Livesy...I mean uh, Aaron Dingle. I’m here to see me mum, Chastity Dingle.” The gate clicks open and I walk towards the door which is further along the gravel driveway. My heart is racing, it’s been 12 years, everything has changed. I reach the door and knock awkwardly--what do I say, “Hi, I’m the Prince?” No that’s too pompous. “Hi, I’m the Queen’s son?” No, that’s no better. “Hello, my name is Aaron?”

The door finally opens all the way the man looks me up and down and shows me in. He takes my bag and walks me to the dining room.

“Anything to drink, sir?” he says

“No, thank you,” I say how does he even know that I’m the right Aaron? I stand looking around seeing all the old painting of our ancestors. I look down at my feet and feel a pain in my chest.

Someone comes back around but it’s not his mum or the butler, it’s Diane and a younger blonde man.

“Hiya love, I don’t know if you remember me?” Diane asked

“Diane, right? And you’re..sorry….Rob isn’t?” I say

“Robert” he corrects me.

“Have you come out here to check my identity,” I say joking knowing that that is actually what they were doing.  “I can save you the hassle I was born the fifth of January, 1992, here in my mother's bedroom. I have a birthmark on my upper right thigh, that kind of looks like a bottle of wine.  At the age of three, I ripped my grandfather’s painting of the wall and burned it. I ran away every day of the week and twice on Tuesday because it’s the day the guards are most staffed and I wanted a challenge. Adam Barton was my best friend and I would like to get a drink with him in the next few hours. My mother sent me away to my father to live but he was a coward, ignorant and abusive so I actually ran away. From there, I lived on the streets until I enlisted in the military the rest is history for me. Is that enough?” I say as my voice gets snarky

“Yes, dear that’s quite alright. You know we're only checking, getting quite a few “Aaron’s on our doorstep.” she said

“I bet and I’m sorry for that, this is all my fault,” I say and look at them both. They were so familiar to me yet I knew nothing about them. “Should we go to the dining hall and wait for my mum?” I say

“Ah, yes, Robert would you go with Aaron here, I’m going to go see to Chas.” She looks at me now, “Aaron you’ll be staying in your old room, your bag has been brought up there so whenever you’re ready you can make your way there. I’ll be seeing you later.” She says and walks away. I look at Robert and smile, he has beautiful features, crisp blue eyes, elegant blonde hair, and a breathtaking smile. I walk towards the dining hall and find the drinks right away, still in the same spot.

“Would you like anything to drink?” I say as I pour myself a glass of scotch

“Whatever you’re drinking.” He says I walk over and hand him a glass and set mine down on the table.

 “I never introduced myself properly. Hello, I’m Aaron” I say and hold out my hand. He laughs a little and sets his drink down and grabs my hand to shake it. 

“Hello, I’m Robert.” he looks down and grabs his drink “May I ask a question?” he looks at me and I nod “I sent a letter a while back, did you ever receive it?” and looks at me again.

“I just read it today my commanding officer didn’t give it to me. He said it could’ve have been fake. I think he didn’t want me to read it so I wouldn’t leave but then the broadcast was shown and so he was forced to give it to me. Quite rude if I say so me self.” 

“Ah, what is your rank in the military?” he asked and I chuckle a little 

“Lieutenant colonel.” I look at him and his face slightly changes. “I’m guessing you know nothing about the military?” I say

“How could you guess?” He says

“Each of the pins on my uniforms correlates to the rank of the soldier. I’m the Lieutenant Colonel of the Royal Lancers. So there’s about 700 hundred of us, I had a few more years until I would have been a Major.” he says

“Wow, that’s very impressive.” He says

“You don’t really know what to say to me, do you?” I say

“No, not really. I don’t want to bombard you with questions that I know you’ll be hearing for a while.” he says “Anyway I should be leaving soon I have some business to attend too. It was nice meeting you Prince Aaron.” he says and sets his glass down and holds out his hand.

“Please, just Aaron,” I say and shake his hand

“Just like your mother.” He says and walks away I watch him as he walks away and he stops and turns and looks at me for a quick moment then proceeds to walk out the door. He's quite a fella.


	5. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Chas have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like to say thank you for all the comments!

I grab Robert’s and my cup and make my way to the kitchen. I set both glasses in the sink and look around. Not much has changed, I could have guessed that. The kitchen is a shadow of my past. It was the heart of my troublemaking. Stealing food, causing trouble for the cooks, putting salt in the dessert or messing up mum’s tea. Adam, oh Ad, he always came along for the ride even though he didn’t want too. I snap myself out of memory land and make my way back to the dining hall and have a seat next to the head chair and wait for my mum. My right leg starts to shake, that only happens when I’m nervous. What am I going to say? She must hate me? I would. I mean I just left, no word, no note, no nothing. I hear her coming down the stairs and I start to straighten out my uniform. I gotta make a good first impression, so I stand and push in my chair and look down at my attire one more time. Hopefully, this is good enough. I see her as she enters the room, tired, relaxed, soft in the eyes. She slowly wakes over to me. She's just as nervous as I am. 

“Hiya,” whispers out of my mouth and she touches my cheeks, I see tears formulate in her eyes. She doesn’t say anything, only hugs me. We stand there in silence hugging for while just letting everything around us fade away. I feel a tear escape down my face and I close my eyes. It's been so long. She still smells the same, feels the same.

“My boy, my baby boy, I’ve missed so much!” She says and grabs my hands “Let me have a look at ya.” She’s still holding my hand but takes a small step back and looks at me from head to toe. “You’re so handsome and you’ve grown so much.”

“Mum, stop!” I feel the heat rush to my face and I know it’s red. I feel her hand brush more tears that have fallen away from my eyes.

“Nothing to be embarrassed 'bout. I’m your mum!” She laughs and gives me another hug. “Come on, let's sit down. We have a lot to catch up on. I want to know everything about ya.”

We move over to the large drawing room, it’s all crimson and gold. We walk along a long, red carpet over to one of the large, grand windows. She takes a seat on a large, plush chair and just like everything else in the room, it’s crimson. I take a seat across from her and look out of the window. I was never allowed in this room. She held most of her meetings of the estate or other matters here. It was a place I would come to make a greeting to a fellow royal or ally and then leave. Mum was always hesitant to let me come in, thought I would destroy the place; I mean she wasn’t wrong. It’s weird to be sitting here now that I’ve grown up. Everything looks brand new, never used, except for the chair that Chas was sitting in. It was the only thing in the entire space that spoke volumes. The chair was faded around the edges and the wood chipping away. The cushions were flatter than the chairs around it. Someone comes around with a tray, two teacups, and a kettle and sets down a table beside mum. She pours herself a cuppa and then pours me a cup. It's amazing all the small details about she still remembers like how I like my tea. She slowly hands me my cup and looks at me intensely.

“So, young man. What trouble have you been up too,” she says as she sips from her tea giving me a very inquisitory look.

“Um, where to start,” I feel a little sick. Talking about the past, even to her, is hard. I feel the shame work it’s way up my body and start to control my actions. “Well, after I uh left here, I went to Gordon’s right. I, um, had a hard time there. It was...” I never noticed how much I couldn’t compose my sentences when I was nervous. I hesitantly bring the tea up to my mouth and take a small sip.

“There’s nothing to be worried about,” she says. Her features have softened and she’s relaxed. She’s staring at me intently. “I understand it’ll be hard but we gotta get through this.”

I take a deep breathe out and take a large sip of my tea. I look out the large window, I can feel my heart beat against my chest. Feel the weight of everything pressing against my abdomen. My breath, it’s shaky, just like everything else. My legs haven’t stopped shaking since the dining room table and my hands have gone cold. I take a look at mum and shake my head. I know I need to tell everything, just like she needs to tell me. We both have missed so much time with each other. 

“Okay. I’m just going to talk through everything all at once, it’ll be easier. Um, there are some things ya don’t know ‘bout me. Just bear with me, okay?” I see her nod and I stare out the window. It’s easier not looking at her. “Ok, well, Gordon. He didn’t like me very much, well not at all. After Gordon married Sandra and had Liv, he changed. A lot. He was…was abusive before Sandra but after it’s like something in him just snapped. It was unbearable, he loved Liv so much, but me, he hated everything ‘bout me. The beatings started happening every day and Sandra did nothing and Liv was too young to remember. I could only handle it for so long and I don’t know why I stayed as long as I did because I knew that Sandra didn’t care and Gordon, well, he wanted me gone. So I left when I was 14 and spent a year wandering the streets. It was hard for the first few months. I went all over the place, slept on in alleys, couches, group homes. Did a lot of things I regret but learned who I was on me own. Stole, got really good at picking pockets and got into some trouble with the law. It wasn’t until Oliver Jones found me when I was 15 years old. He caught me stealing bread and brought me back to his place. Cleaned me up and took care of me. He and his wife tolerated a lot from me but they never chucked me out. Slapped some sense into me. Oliver sent me back to school and helped me shape up. He told me straight that I could either spend my life being kicked around and end up dead with nobody caring. Or, I could pull myself together finish school and make something of myself. It hit home. When I finished A-levels, Oliver got in contact with his brother, Captain William Jones, who could help me get into the military if I wanted. He said it was a good job, with good folk. So, I went.” I cough and look out the window. I don’t think I’ve talked this much in me entire life. Or, not since Jackson. Someone I didn't really want to talk about. “Mum, maybe we should take a break. I don’t think I’ve talked this much in ages.”

“Yeah, alright love,” she says and stands and offers me her hand. “Why don’t we go for walk?”

“Yeah, a walk sounds great, mum,” I accept her hand and we walk through Windsor to the back garden. “I haven’t gone on a stroll in ages.”

“I usually take a walk every day. Clears me head. Everybody here wants something from ya.” she says and hooks her arm in mine.

“I’m sorry, about your diagnosis. I watched your broadcast at the base,” I say. She stops in her tracks and looks at me. She puts her hand on my check.

“Honey, don’t be. Just another hand I’ve been dealt. Besides, it brought you back to me,” she smiles and continues to walk. “So, are you seeing anyone?”

“Well, I met someone around the time I joined the military. I was engaged for a while, I was going to get married actually.” I could feel the happiness in mum. She was smiling ear to ear.

“Married? I could never imagine! Who was the lovely lady?” she looked

“Um, it was a bloke. His name was Jackson. Sarcastic little fellow thought he was funny,” I say with a smile on my face. I turn to look at my mum but she’s still smiling. “Mum, I’m gay.”

“Really? I couldn’t have figured since you were engaged to a bloke,” she smiles. “Was? What happened?”

“Well, we met a week after I joined. We were in the same unit only he was older than me. Was a medic in training, going to school at night to become a doctor but didn’t have the money for uni. I accidentally slipped me lunch all over his uniforms.” I smile at that memory. I was so embarrassed but he thought it was funny. Thought my stuttering mess was funny. “Helped him clean up and we started seeing each other soon after that. He became my spotter, I’ll explain what that means later. He helped me go to uni, get a degree and make something with me life. We got engaged four years later. We were planning to have a two-year engagement. I was gonna tell ya actually. But, then Jackson died a year later. We were out on a mission in Afghanistan. We were in the Northern part of the country and we were on lookout. Our whole unit was ambushed. I wasn’t even supposed to be there. But I insisted on going.” I unhook our arms and unbutton the top button of my uniform. I grab the chain hidden behind my undershirt and pull it forward. “I still wear it but where no one can see it.”

“Oh, babe. I’m sorry. I really am,” I nod my head and slip the ring back under my shirt. I hook my arm back with my mum’s.

“Maybe we should get you back inside. Or turn around. I don’t want to keep you outside for too long. We can continue to talk after supper?”

“That sounds great love.”

After dinner, we retire into one of several drawing rooms in the estate. Again, we sit and drink tea for the second time that day. Mum really did want to know everything, today. We talk for hours about the last twelve years that we have missed each other’s lives. We talk about love, Paddy and Cameron, to Cain and the other family that I missed. The number of text messages Chas was receiving was astonishing. Mum texted every that I was back, the moment she was told. From then, she has been receiving what felt like a text every second or even more. It was heartwarming to know that they all cared and scary to know that I would be seeing every single one of them, probably tomorrow. Knowing them all, they’ll be barging in anytime and the only reason they haven't is cause mum begged them to wait so that I could get time to adjust. We talk until around seven. Mum has been going to bed earlier cause of all the medication that she’s taking. I bid her goodnight and tell her I’ll see her in the morning. 

I’m tired, the day I’ve had and the days I will continue to have. I slowly walk up to my room. I haven't been inside for 12 years. The door to my room is closed and I stand in front of it for a while, I'm not sure that I really want to go inside but I do. I close the door and quickly turn around to rest my head on the back of the door. Somehow not looking at my room may make me feel better to lessen the pit growing in my stomach. I turn around and look around my dark room. The first thing I do is release a long-held sigh and take in a long, deep breathe. Everything looks as it once did when I was a child. The curtains still stiff, old, and the ugly beige color. I remember hiding in them so that someone would play hide and seek with me, but they never did. I see my window and the seat below it where I used to pretend I was a pirate taking sail. On the right side of my room, there is a half-full bookcase of books that I never read. I walk over and see the dust between the books. Missed a spot. My bed is still the same dark red color and untouched. Everything here seems so large, back on base my quarters were the size of my bathroom. This entire room holds a certain darkness that I can’t describe. I find my bag that is in the middle of my bed and I walk towards it to unpack my belongings. It feels strange to have to walk so far to access something so small. The first thing I see when I unzip my duffle is the picture of Jackson and I. I place it on top of my dresser that’s behind my door. The dresser seems quite smaller now, I used to think that it towered the sky but now it hardly comes up to my shoulders. I walk back to my bag and grab the clothing that needs to hang and put them in my closet. There are only three more items that I have and I put them in my dresser that is almost bare. I walk into the bathroom and see no soap or bathroom necessities besides toilet paper which means I have to run to the store and not only pick up toiletries, I have to go shopping. I look around once more and walk to the window and sit down on the ledge before it. My favorite place, quiet and peaceful and overlooks the entire back greenery. On the window sill are mini toy soldiers that I used to play with that have been collecting dust. I go to lay atop of my bed. I know tomorrow is going to be a long day. 

 


	6. Sorry to Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reunites with the rest of his family.

Like clockwork, I’m up at the crack of dawn. Except, I’m in not my tight quarters, I’m in my childhood bedroom. I have such a large to-do list today and for the next coming days. The first thing I do is “shower,” which all I can do is stand in the shower and let the water run through my body. It still feels incredible. Like my troubles, the water just washes everything down the drain. I stay in the shower only for a few short, blissful moments. What’s the point without anything to clean my body? As I make my back to my wardrobe I forget that I don’t have many causal clothing. I grab one of the loose fitting pairs of black jeans that I own and a black t-shirt and hoodie to accompany it. By the time I’ve finished only ten minutes have passed, meaning it’s only 0440. I pace quietly thinking about what to do first. I have so much freedom, it feels quite suffocating. The structure that was my life has been completely shattered. Everything that was up is sideways and down is horizontal. Nothing makes sense. I finally decide to leave the bubble that is my room and head towards the kitchen to get a scrap of food. Something about toast and butter makes everything feel all the better.

I slowly make my way down to the kitchen. Hardly anyone is awake. Maybe I’ll start to sleep in, I remember when I used to do that. I feel like a child again, sneaking through the corridors trying not to be heard. I make my way to the kitchen and it’s empty. Silence, what a beautiful sound. I rummage through the cabinets and find the bread, butter, a knife, and tea; so I get to work. Once breakfast is down, I go to the front and fetch my coat. Now, to find the nearest Sainsbury’s. I walk out the door and decide to walk my way to town. At least it’s early enough people aren’t around. Hopefully, I’ll be back before mum is awake. It’s around a thirty minute walk if remember from the last time. I grab my phone and pull up directions just incase, five miles. A ten mile walk in the morning, what else would be better?

Walking to Sainsbury’s is rather peaceful. The city isn’t quite awake yet but there are a few cars here and there. The Sainsbury’s is very different from what I remember, it was remodeled. It looks so shiny and new. The old Sainsbury’s had that zombie, apocalyptic vibe that most supermarkets have. I make my ways through the isles of the supermarket to pick up some things that I need and a lot of things that I don’t. All the Sainsbury’s have expanded, they now include clothing, hardware, and other weird things. I buy some miscellaneous candy, shampoo, body wash, and many pairs of jeans and t-shirts. Five bags later and I’m walking the five miles back but more people are buzzing about. By the time I get back to the castle, 7 AM, time flies. I go back to my room to put everything away and go to find mum. I walk around aimlessly until I find my way to the dining room. Mum is sitting sipping a cup of coffee looking at a portrait. 

“Good morning,” I say and turn to the portrait she’s looking at. It’s me as a kid, maybe five or six years old, in my old school uniform with big puffy cheeks and a sappy smile. I walk and take a sit next to her at the table.

“Morning, love. Where did you head off to this morning? Heard ya comin' back in,” she smiles “Plus, one of the maids told me.”

“That’s good to know I’ll be ratted out like when I was kid,” I say. Great, hopefully that will change. I take a look up at the portrait and cringe a little bit. “We need to get that portrait updated I always hated the way I looked in it. My checks are too puffy,” I say. She smiles at that. “Mum, I’m sorry for how I was as a kid. You must know that, right?” I say and she turns her head.

“I do now,” she says and eyes my bad. “What did you get from the store?" Was it a mother's intuition that told her I went out. 

“Just some clothes, shampoo, and some sweets!” I smile knowing that my sweet tooth is not one to be controlled.  

“You don’t have too. We have people that can do that!” She says

“I know. Which we can let them buy me my suits and fancy stuff,” she rolled her eyes at me. “And my other things too. But, I want to do this before everything gets crazy. Nobody knows me yet.” I say

“Which reminds, you’ll have to make a speech. We can worry about that later. Let’s focus on the next few hours. At 10, this place is going to be flooded with people for brunch. Cain, Zak, Diane, and a few other might come earlier. To be honest, they all might come earlier. They’re all too excited to see you,” she says and grabs my hand “I’m just so happy you’re here.”

“Me too, mum. Me too!” I say and give her hand a little squeeze. She stands up pulling my hand to follow. “Where are we going?”

“I want to show you something before everyone gets here.” I follow her through the dining room, past the kitchen and through many other rooms. It dawns on me just how large of a space that we’re in. We’re zigzagging through the hallways until we’re in the lower ward, there are some storage rooms down here, near the one of the many towers. We step into one room and there’s this intense wintry feeling. The room is filled with plastic tubs containing different objects. In one container, there’s my old teddy bear and comforter. It’s all my items. Many of the things I don’t remember.  “There all yours,” mum breaks the silence and starts walking through the old room. “The room is split into three small quadrants. Quadrant one has all your old items from your room. In two, are all the presents from family that you never got. In three, are items from the public. I couldn’t get rid of them. I tried but it broke me heart to get rid of it. The family would always bring a present for you to put under the tree during Christmas or for your birthday,” tears fall from her face as she pulls different items from containers to show me. “Some of the presents were never opened. Lisa said they were for and when ya came home you should be able to do. You know how soppy they all are.”

“Wow. Uh, I have...no words,” I follow her and pick up the items that she has taken out. Many stuffed animals, a few blankets, and books. I see a box of letters from different people all over the globe. Parents writing to tell Chas how sorry they are and that they understand, children writing to the lost prince, other royals writing their condolences. I feel something wet escape down my face. I feel all the emotions that I had buried deep down filter up to the surface, screaming for air. If I were anyone else, it would have looked like I had died. I start to laugh a bit. “There’s so much here. So much emotion. How did you ever survive? I’ve been in this room for a few seconds here and I feel like I’m drowning.”

“It’s here to serve as a reminder. Not just for me but for the rest of the family,” she says and walks over and grabs both of my hands. “I...I wasn’t a great mother. We both had our faults,” she looks over at everything, “It wasn’t just you," she says quietly," It was me as well. I know I could have been a better mum. We all could have been better. I put my duties first and foremost and didn’t find a way to be a mother.”

“Mum. Don’t,” I let go of one of her hands and wipe tears from her eyes, “Ha, are we ever gonna stop crying?” We both start to laugh.  

“Come on, let’s get out of this room and go meet the rest of the family,” she says

We make our way back to the upper ward and wait for the rest of our family to start arriving. People slowly start to filter in. Mum said it was best to wait in my room until everyone showed up so she could explain everything. It’s just that I’ve never really been one for patience; it always makes me nervous. So I start to pace and I can hear the door continually open and close. I can hear the soft whisperings of the people, my family, downstairs. To be honest, I only hear whispers but from where they are, it’s probably loud. It was always loud when we were all together. I open my door and I hear the flood of noise fill my ears and it’s all very nostalgic. I can remember all the Dingle Christmas’ I had before Gordon’s. I walk slowly down the hall tracing it with my fingers. The closer I get to the main entrance hall, the louder it gets. I can hear the laughter of children, the joy of family, and my mum. Her voice travels through the crowd. Her laughter echoes through the stone and gives this place life. I can hear Adam, Belle, Zak, Faith, and even Paddy. I already have tears in my eyes and I haven’t even seen them yet. I hear the door open and close again as more people flood in. I can’t help it anymore.My body goes into autopilot until I’m on the top of the grand staircase and I can see all of their faces. They’re so much different from once I last saw them. More tears rip from my eyes.

“Aaron, I thought we were gonna wait,” I hear my mum say

“Yeah, we did. But, I couldn’t. I could hear all of ya and I just had to come and see ya,” I say 

“Aaron? That you?” I hear Zak ask.

“Oh, love, you’ve come home,” Lisa says. Her face is all red and she’s already filled with tears. I walk hastily down the stairs.

The joy is...is overwhelming to say the least. The moment my foot hits the ground floor I’m ambushed by arms. They’re all around me. People touch me face, me arms, trying to hug me but there’s not enough room. I start laughing, “Alright everyone. You’ll get your turn.” I try to say but I don’t think they hear or they just don’t want to let go. I see Adam, Moria, Pete, James, Finn and Ross walk and see most of their faces light up. I can hear Paddy's stuttering, oh how I've missed him. 

"Paddy," I all I can mange to say before we're hugging. "I'm gonna get your shirt all wet," I try to warn him. 

"I don't care. I've missed ya. We've all missed ya," he says and breaks the hung. He does the same thing that my did yesterday and gives me a once over. I don't know if it's to check that I'm really there or if it's really me? But one things for sure, Paddy, is a crier. Before we can say anything else a large voice is saying something. 

“All right everybody, the best mates here. Make room for the best mate,” I start to laugh as Adam pushes his way through the people till he’s right by my side. “Mate, I’ve missed ya!” He clasps the back of my neck with his hand and pulls me in for a great big bear hug. “Don’t you ever leave again. You hear that!” He says loudly into my ear. “I’m so chuffed that you’re here. There’s someone I want ya to met,” He grabs me by the wrist and drags me away from the crowd of people and over to a medium height, green eyes, brunette woman. “Aaron, this is Victoria, if you remember her. She’s me fiance, if you can believe it!” I look at Victoria, she’s grown up so much from when I last saw her. She’s so beautiful and happy.

“Congratulation, you deserve!” I say

“You know what we deserve, a drink,” he says and walks off. I look at Victoria and she’s still smiling.

“He’s not serious, is he?” I start to smile but he’s already back with a glass filled with brown liquid, presumably whiskey or scotch. “It’s still the morning?”

“It’s 5PM somewhere,” he says and takes of sip of whiskey. I’m not much of a hard liquor person. Get me a beer any day and I’m content. But, Adam seems content and so I take a small sip. “Oi, we need to catch up. Tomorrow, ya? It’ll be a crazy night.”

“Night?” I say “What have you got planned?” Suddenly Cain is behind me and he’s put his arm across my shoulder. He too, has a glass of whiskey but it just seems more appropriate in his hands.

“What, think we’re just gonna say hello and leave. No, we’re gonna have a proper Dingle doo,” he says with a mischievous smile. “It’s been ages since we’ve had a good one. It’ll be great since you’re back.” I smile at that. What was I expecting other than a Dingle all-nighter with booze, music, and dancing. Cain tips his cup towards me and walks away.

“So Victoria-”

“Call me Vic,” she smiles

“Vic,” I smile “Adam?” I say while scrunching my nose. Adam shoves me and starts to laugh.

“Come on mate, that’s me fiance,” he says while laughing.

“And your fiance can speak for herself,” she says

“Yes, she can,” Adam agrees with her.  

“He’s really not that bad. Just a big teddy really!” She’s trying not to laugh. Adam looks from me to Vic back to me.

“Is that right?” He says and wraps Vic up in his arms and gives her a kiss. They part but Vic grabs him by the lapel and pulls him down for a second kiss.

“Guys, get a room!” I say but Adam doesn’t care. He shoves me while kissing Vic. “Fine, fine, fine. I’m leaving,” I laugh and start to slowly walk away.

“Don’t be like that mate. Come on.” He disconnects from Vic and pushes me all the way over to the kitchen. “Do you remember when you set up that make shift dart board?”

“Haha, mate, of course I remember I was the one who snuck the board in here. Mum and all the kitchen staff were so angry cause we almost poked someone’s eye out.” I laugh at that memory. One of the kitchen staff on that morning was not expecting darts to be flying about. Stepped in front right as a dart flew past their fast and screamed like they were in the shinning. Caused a huge uproar. Adam and I were both grounded and Adam couldn't return for a whole week. 

“We? We? No, mate that was all you. Well, your mum still has it. Even kept it in the same place,” he walks over to the farthest cabinet next to the refrigerator. He opens it and there’s a small board tucked away on the left side. He pulls it and a small, green tin box out. The box contains stolen darts. “Rematch?”

“Mate, you never won! What makes you think you can win this time?” I say remember all the times I tried to convince Adam to play darts when we were seven. He never won cause he never wanted to play.

“My good looks and witty charm,” he says and raises his eyebrows

“Alight, best two out of three?” I ask

Adam and I play for a while but I’m pulled away to talk with family and friends. Apparently mum has invented everyone that she considers a friend. The door has been basically been open the entire day as people kept coming in. It’s been a few hours since people started to arrive. Everyone is having a great time, I’ve never seen so much booze or food in one place in my entire life. I didn’t think anything else unexpected could happen today but then someone the last person I expected walks through the door; Robert.  


* * *

Diane has this crazy notion that I’m her personal assistant, not that I don’t mind doing the work. It’s just, that’s what Andy’s for. It’s like no matter what I do it isn’t good enough. I set up and wrote most of the speech for Chas. I found the missing Prince, with one phone call. It took less than a day for me to find and get a letter to Aaron when Chas couldn’t even find her son in 12 years, while technically seven. I’ve been doing everything, I mean everything she has been asking but still, no matter what I do she’s still not pleased. All Andy has to do is smile and she’s off the wall.

“Robert, are you almost ready to go?” I hear Katie’s annoying voice come through the door. I mimicking her voice “Robert are you ready to go?” but no one is in my room. Chas asked Diane to come to the Dingle’s for Aaron’s return. To my surprise, Chas personally asked me to attend to say thank you for finding her son. All the Dingle’s in one place plus alcohol equals unhappy me.

“Rob, hurry up,” Andy yells from the hall “Vic’s already there.”

“Alright, alright. I’m coming!” I take one last glance at the suit that I chose to wear. It’s maroon, with a maroon tie and a off pink shirt. I tuck my phone away into my pocket and slowly exit my haven. I walk down the hall, the stairs, and to the foyer. I see Diane, Andy, and Katie all waiting for me.

“You know it’s really not necessary for me to join,” I say

“Pink? Really?” I hear Katie ask

“It’s maroon, Katie.” I give her a small glare. “ Besides, I’m very comfortable in my masculinity,” I add trying to make her mad.  

“Alright, can we leave?” Andy says placing his hand on the small of Katie’s back and starts to guide them out the door. I slowly follow them not wanting to spend the evening with them playing nice.

We all pack into the car and drive over to the Dingles. The area is surrounded by the public and paparazzi taking endless photos. The front of the estate is packed with cars, cars that were just recently here about a week ago. We park and wave to the camera’s that are very presently in front of us. We walk through the doors and just like last week everything is utter chaos. Instead of sorrow and fake laughs though, this is real. Last week, there was a feeling of desperation. In a flash, Diane, Andy, and Katie have disappeared and I’m left standing alone. I could just slip out of here and no one would know. I turn around and start to walk out but I hear someone call my name.

“Robert?” he says. Aaron of course. He voice is very recognisable. Rough but crisp. It cuts clear through all the noise. I turn around and see him walking to catch up with me. His hair is neatly gelled back. He’s wearing tight fitting black jeans and a black button-down. “Where ya heading out?” he asks me.

“Uh, I’m..I’m just-” he caught me off guard. He’s looking at me like a puppy's who’s bone I’ve taken away. “No. I was just putting my coat in the closet,” I say which is the first thing I can think of. So, I peel off my coat and walk to the closet next to the door to find an empty hanger.

“I’m sorry to bother ya but I just wanted to say thanks again.” he says

“It’s really not necessary.” I say as politely as possible.

“Can I get ya something? Beer, something stronger? Or food? We’ve got loads,” he’s kind of babbling. I give him a soft smile.

“Um, I’ll just take a pint. If you got one,” should I offer to get it myself? He is a Prince. “I-I can go grab it. It’s no big deal.” I see Katie walk up behind Aaron.

“Offering to get your own drink Robert? That’s a first,” she says. Where did she even come from? Why is she always ruining everything? I roll my eyes. What does Andy see in her?

“I’ll just go grab you a drink, Robert,” Aaron says and awkwardly walks away.

“Thanks,” I glare at her.

“No problem.” she says and gives me a very fake smile. She walks away and disappears into the crowd. A few minutes later I see Aaron walk back with a glass filled with beer.

“I didn’t know what you’d like. I hope it’s ok?” he says

“Yeah, it’s great. Thanks!” I say and hold up my glass to give him cheers. Our glasses clink and we both take a sip. Aaron gets a foam mustache and wipes it away. “How is it beginning back?” I ask trying to start up conversation.

“It’s very different,” His tone and posture change a bit. “It’s good, yeah. I forgot how big everything. Big doo’s, big family, big spaces. There’s always someone offering to get me something. It’s very strange. Everybody's walking eggshells around me. Not asking me the question I know they want to ask except mum. They're all afraid I'm going going to disappear again,” he pauses and looks at me for a moment. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to off load!”

“No, no it’s okay,” I say. He looks away from and looks takes a look at the people around him. It gives me a quick moment to look at him. He looks tired, not physically, but emotionally or mentally. He’s not clean shaven like I expected him to be. He has a little bit of stubble that gives his face a slight shadow. “Family. They’re only tryin’ to do what’s best.” He smiles and looks back at me. Though, there's something different about that smile. It's sad and slightly forced. I remember what Diane said about having both parents chuck him out. 

“So, what about you? I don’t mean to sound rude but you looked you were a frightened cat wanting to run the moment you stepped foot through those doors,” he’s looking at me questioningly with his soft, green eyes. I get lost in them forgetting that he had asked me a question. I clear my throat hoping he didn't notice. 

“Sorry bout that, I...um, well I’m not that liked.”

“What? That’s nonsense. And besides, it’s my party and I like ya so it doesn't matter,” he says and walks away with a small smile on his face. He has the audacity to say that and then walk away. I cough a little, I think my heart just skipped a beat. Something that it has never done before.

After Aaron leaves, I find a seat somewhere that isn’t occupied. I see Aaron walking around talking to everyone he can, asking if they need anything. I stalk him with my eyes for most of the evening; that is until Diane is ready to leave. One last encounter for the day, a farewell, how fitting. I stand from my seat, adjust my clothes and find Aaron one last time to say goodbye. I feel like I’m in a never ending maze. Every corner I turn in this goddamn place, I see the same people but not Aaron. I finally manage to find him sitting by a fireplace drinking a beer with Adam. Should of known.

“What do you want, Sugden?” I hear Adam say. Don’t think he likes me that much. He can join the list. Aaron looks shocked that Adam said this to me. Doesn’t really know my reputation then, that’s a good thing.

“Just came to say goodbye to Aaron,” I say I don't know why I'm explaining myself. 

Aaron stands and offers to walk me out the door. People have been slowly trickling out throughout the night. There aren’t many people left, just the really drunk and close family. I like to categorize the level of chaos that usually surrounds the Dingles, at this moments it’s a five.

“Thank you for coming. It was great to see you again,” he says. So polite.

“It was...my pleasure,” I say. I don’t really know how to flirt, and I’ve never flirted with a bloke. There’s a tingling sensation in my face, that I haven’t really felt before. I think my cheeks are actually red.

“I have a bunch of meetings in the coming weeks, but maybe sometime when we’re both free we could get a drink?” he asks. This moment, it felt like the entirety of my life. The two us standing so close to each other, talking, while the rest of the surroundings fade away. But, just like everything good in my life, it comes to a bittersweet end. 

“I would like that,” I say and grab my coat. I walk back to the car, that only a few hours ago I didn't want to leave from, with a smile on my face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you like the fic so far. This was a very long chapter for me so there may be a few grammatical errors that I didn't catch. Again, that you for all the comments. I've been enjoying getting the feedback!! I'll probably have the next chapter uploaded tomorrow. More Adam and Aaron parts as well as Aaron and Robert!!!


End file.
